


hate ain't enough to describe me

by decapitatedman_png



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Fighting, Frottage, Grinding, Iowa era, M/M, idk anymore, makeout, semi-public, smut?, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatedman_png/pseuds/decapitatedman_png
Summary: mick and jim have been...standoffish, recently. it would be a grand idea to work this out right before the show, right?
Relationships: Jim Root/Mick Thomson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	hate ain't enough to describe me

**Author's Note:**

> title is disasterpiece lyric :))
> 
> anyhoo, enjoy

Mick and Jim have been, standoffish, recently. And nobody really _knows_ what happened. Sure, there's the bare minimum, they got drunk, started arguing, and Mick beat the absolute living shit out of Jim. And by "beat-the-absolute-living-shit-out-of-Jim" I mean, Jim was hospitalized.

After he got better, things weren't the same. What the argument was even about? No clue.

But that's the underlying issue here.

Jim pulls Mick away from the group and shoves him into a storage closet, about half an hour before they go on stage. He locks the door.

_"Alright fuckface. We're gonna talk about this right fucking now."_ Jim says lowly.

_"Fuck'er you gonna do peach? Huh? What if I don't talk?"_

Jim shoves Mick against the wall and wraps his hand around his neck, not squeezing, but giving Mick the chance to know that he could at any given second.

" _You're gonna talk. That shitty argument wasn't worth 3 weeks in the hospital. You broke my fucking leg, you prick."_

Mick chuckled at this, " _I know, and I don't regret it."_

Jim tightens his grip around Mick's neck and pushes his knee up between Mick's legs. What he was _trying_ to do ended up backfiring on him, and he was informed of this when Mick let out a pleasured groan. Jim stared at him.

Mick pushed up his mask and unbuckled Jim's to reveal that Jim was blushing heavily and looking at him in disbelief. Mick quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Jim's, earning a soft noise out of the taller man. Jim released his grip on Mick's neck and instead pressed back with need, fisting his hands in the back of his jumpsuit.

Mick groaned at the feeling of Jim pressing against him, his knee still firmly pressing against his crotch. He slipped his tongue into Jim's mouth and ground down onto his knee. Jim's eyes widened at this, and he quickly pulled away from Mick to catch his breath. They stared at each other, panting, red in the face, and sweating. Their grease paint was running down their faces but neither seemed to care.

Mick quickly kicked Jim in the calf to get him to drop his leg, and Jim obliged. He walked him over to the corner of the storage closet and abruptly sat down, pulling Jim down with him. Jim straddled his hips and started grinding down onto Mick with need, pressing their lips together once again.

It was feverish and frantic, knowing they now only had so much time before they had to go on stage. Jim could feel the warmth growing in his stomach, and he sped up his thrusts onto Mick. Mick was getting close too.

Jim threw his head back and continued thrusting, biting his lip as the pressure on his dick was just right. Mick jolted under him, covering his mouth to muffle the groan of pleasure that escaped him. Jim followed him soon after, shaking at how intense the pleasure was. Their lips met one last time before they got up, retrieved their masks, and exited the closet.

As they walked out, everyone was waiting patiently for them, seemingly nervous because the tension between them was obnoxious. They collectively sighed in relief that both of them came out of the closet in one piece, but the reaction quickly changed when they saw the two wet spots in their jumpsuits.


End file.
